


June Treyan, The Noble Smutty Writer

by 0TheRainbowMind0, Taimae



Series: Justin Trevelyan x Cassandra Pentaghast [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimae/pseuds/Taimae
Summary: Hugh THANKS to @Taimae for helping me beta read and improve my English!!!She is a wonderful girl and her writing is awesome! Check her out!And, I hope you would enjoy this naughty story~





	June Treyan, The Noble Smutty Writer

**Author's Note:**

> Hugh THANKS to @Taimae for helping me beta read and improve my English!!!
> 
> She is a wonderful girl and her writing is awesome! Check her out!
> 
> And, I hope you would enjoy this naughty story~

"I think we shall end here today. Let's see how again, maybe we can talk about it when I am back,"

"Yes, Inquisitor,"

With that, Justin retreated to his quarters, knowing that once he walked into the room, he would find his lover up there waiting.

Well unless she tried to be a naughty girl and disobey the Inquisitor's order. Justin grinned wryly at the thought. 

But first, he needed to head to kitchen to get them something decent.

\--------------

In the Inquisitor quarters, the Lady Seeker was indeed up there, wearing only white shirt that belonged to Justin. It seemed to be the one of the new pieces of clothing that Josephine helped him get, but the size seemed to be too tight for him. He might be slim, but he was tall, and his shoulders were broad, like elegant downwards triangle. Justin’s clothing size was something that the Lady Montilyet hadn’t messed-up until now for some reason. 

On the other hand, the shirt was rather loose for Cassandra. The shoulder of the clothing dangled down a little, with thelength of it going down till her mid-thigh. With a minor alteration could be made to fit her, but really, the look of it now would be quite the sight for Justin; to see her in the translucent white shirt, knowing fact that there was no other garment underneath.

Cassandra took up Justin's earlier suggestion, to have a nice shower in his quarters. She was also inclined to agree, but it was because it would be a nice to get rid of dirt she got it during drill training, not because it was for some man.

Afterwards, she sat on the edge of his bed and pulled out the letter. She didn't really read it though, as her mind and eyeswandered elsewhere.

For a man, Justin had quite a tidy room, with the exception ofthe work desk in the corner, right beside balcony. Instead, the desk had many papers scattered on top of it. Even though there was a servant cleaning constantly his room, Maker forbid they touch the table.

This was not the first time she had been in his room, but this was her first time in it alone, which looked as though it would be for awhile.

After a good ten minutes of looking around more, she has a better idea of the Inquisitor quarters. There were nice, elegant rugs that covered on the floor, and fur cover on the bed (which she has already seen many times). But besides decent decorations and cozy pillow, the couches and blankets looked as though they were selected by himself. His bookcase also looked very impressive. There was a wide range of novels and something that looked like his own journal and notes.

At first, she thought that she should just use her time to read, either the letter or her book. But she had to admit, she was rather curious about what collection he might’ve kept in his bookcases. Since she has the permission, it wouldn’t hurt to take a glance at them, right?

As she suspected, he had a lot of journals and notes. It made sense, since he was a traveler before Inquisition. But what caught Cassandra's eyes was the thick scrapbook. It was not put in the bookshelf neatly, instead, half of it was hanging out from the shelf. When she lightly touched it, she accidentally knocked it down onto the floor, opening the book to a page. 

A drawing.

So, her Justin drew. 

Hmm...she just used 'her' Justin...

Smiling to herself, she bent down to pick-up the sketchbook, and decided to put it on the table instead, considering it didn’t seem to fit the bookshelf. Out of curiosity, she flipped through a few pages. He was quite talented. Yet there was something familiar about it. One particular drawing even looked identical to something she had seen before.

As she began to wonder, she spotted a tiny signature signed beside the familiar drawings. It really caught her eye. It was not the one Justin signed on those reports. Actually, this one looked much more like an author that she liked.

The signature was not used in every drawing, but for those signed, she saw the familiarity. She squinted her eyes for better look, then was stunned, unable to move or think.

June Treyan.

It was his signature. Yes, that was why some of the drawings looked rather familiar, they were from June Treyan's books. But why would it appear in here?

If this was June Treyan's sketchbook, why did Justin have it? If this was Justin's, why there was Treyan's signature?

She quickly disregarded the second thought, as she saw the inquisition symbol, Haven, and...

She continued to flip on, and stopped, looking stunned, her eyes widening.

It was her.

Her portraits.

There was one when she was training, another of her on horseback, reading, when she smiled, when she was angry...She didn't even know she wore those expressions. She wasn’t aware of what she looked like when she read, or when she was holding back an expression.

He had captured her well. He’d been doing this in secretly, in the background… and by the looks of it, from when they were back in Haven. Did he have these feelings towards her back then? Since then?

Cassandra continued to flip through the sketchbook. There were other companions and animals. Some of the faces looked rather comical like they were done in a quick, rough sketch. Still the essence of their personality had been captured very well. She was in these sketches the most often though. 

Honestly, if she still couldn’t figure out the connection between Justin and June, she should retire from being a Seeker of Truth.

He, Justin Trevelyan, was June Treyan.

Now everything seemed to make sense; why the letter had such a strong shadow of June Treyan and why there were drawings that appear in the prints of June Treyan's book.

Cassandra was unsure of what reaction should be. He lied. No, not quite. He kept this information to himself. It was then that she recalled a few things from the letter. He had told her. Just never directly.

She then picked up the book and continued to absentmindedly flip through the scrapbook when she saw less detailedsketches of her. The top corner of the page had a few notes.

'Reactions of Cassy for discover my pen name.

'I might get beaten.'

Below this sentence, there was an angry Cassandra with big fist in front. Kind of off-proportion, but she could still feel the emotion. She smiled and shook her head.

She might’ve felt angry, ashamed maybe, for she told him that she loved June Treyan's work and he never said a word. But she doubted she would punch him. At least, she was sure she wouldn’t reaction as per this over exaggerated drawing.

'She might hide from me. Avoid me. I need to come out and properly propose to court her then.'

There are few smaller doodles along with the notes. Some were very rushed, with no real subject that she could make out, but others were things such as roses, food, wine, and books.  
And another note. 

'I think she will kick my arse.'

Cassandra chuckled. True, she would love to do that. Then she blushed, thinking about his nice, firm buttocks. The shape and volume that she always squeezed when she could, which would arouse him even further when was deeply buried inside her.

"Cassandra? Cass..." When Justin was finally back to his quarters, he saw Cassandra standing beside his work desk, her back facing the entrance.

In only his white shirt. Nothing else.

Justin swallowed hard. It was a truly a beautiful sight, especially with how the light and shadows of the sunset passed through the balcony and embraced her body graciously.

He then noticed that Cassandra was looking at something with extreme focus. He couldn't see her face, but could tell, standing there, slightly bent over, he could see her beautiful rear when he stand at the staircase area.

He silently put down the basket of food he had gotten for them and walked towards her, pulling her into his arms, and kissing her neck softly.

And then he saw what she was looking from behind. His sketchbook.

"Ah, so you found it," He leaned in and hugged her from behind with one arm round her waist, the other sneakily under the shirt.

"Justin!" Cassandra gasped, about to step back and attack from the surprise. 

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Justin chuckled.

"Of course you did! You just suddenly..." Her words were cut off by another kiss.

"You’re just as I imagined. A wonderful sight with my clothes. White suits you well. Very seductive...” His hand cupped on the back of her neck and turned her head to press her lips with another heated kiss, sucking her bottom lip gently.

Cassandra moaned, leaned back slightly into his embrace.

"You are June Treyan," She said breathlessly as they parted for air after the passionate kiss.

"Yes, I am," he tightened his grip, putted his chin on her shoulder, "So you finally believe that the letter was purely written by me? Not plagarized?"

"You never told me..."

Justin used his unmarked hand to grab on her right wrist, and pulled it towards one of the drawings. The rough sketch of an angry looking Cassandra. 

"Are you going to punch me? Avoid me? Kick me? I am not going to let you hide from me, so that should be out of option… I guess I have to accept bruise somewhere on my body then." Justin teased.

"Kicking your arse would be a good idea." Cassandra teased right back.

"Oh, I know you love it, always try to get a chance to touch it. It turns me on so much when I fuck you." Justin whispered right into her ear.

Cassandra blushed hard. He rarely used such a word.

"You are so beautiful, Cass. I wish I could draw this moment of you, standing beside my desk, showered under the sunlight. So graceful, yet so arousing. Just walking up the stairs and seeing the back of you already made me hard." He purposefully pressed his hip to her, making her feels his erection through his breeches.

"Justin..." Cassandra shivered.

"I love you so much," he said, and his hands roaming her body, slowly turning her on too. "I am not good at drawing things with just my imagination. To get the proportions right I must see what it in front of me… touch it. I can't help but want to draw the reaction you’ll have. The pleasure look that you wear when you reach your climax,"

"You lewd man," Cassandra smiled and turned to face him properly.

"I want you, Cassandra.” His voiced was low, colored with wanting.

"Then take me, my love."

He scooped her up and carried her, bridal style and walked towards the bed and gently put her on to the bed.

They kissed once more, and then he kneeled on his right knee beside the bed, trying to get rid of his own clothes while the she sat-up. Without breaking their kiss, Cassandra helped him undress. When he finally kicked off his boots and pulled down his breeches along with his smalls, he finally climbed onto the bed and pressed their bodies together.

Their tongues tangled one last time before their lips broke apart and Justin travelled down Cassandra’s body, making marks and unbuttoning her shirt, but he didn't pull completely off. He wanted her wear it, as it somehow made him even more aroused. Palming the hardening nipples, he first took time to travel down her cleave and then licked the delicious cherries. The familiar smell of his soap coming from her bodymade him excited.

Cassandra squirmed, moaned, and murmured Justin's name. Her hands gripped the furs below her tightly. Her belly is on fire from every kiss, every touch, every bite. 

Shifting further down, he gives her love marks on the soft skin below her breasts, causing her to squeak. He chuckled and then pecked her tone belly, straight down to the core. He thenopens her legs widely, tasting of her juices with his tongue.

"Ah, Justin!" Cassandra whimpered, her hips bucking, ears full of her own lusty moans and the loud, sipping noise Justin made.

He drank from her, ate her. When she lowered her gaze, she could see his head position in between her thighs, his hair getting wet, sticking in his forehead. She couldn’t really see how his tongue swirling her clitoris, or how his finger thrust in and out of her, but she could feel it. The pleasure was immeasurable. 

Justin glanced up, finding her staring at him, mouth parting, her eyes full of desire. He smirked and stopped sucking at the hard clit and lifted up his head while also pulling out his finger.

Cassandra whined at the loss of contact, hips wiggling and bucking, hoping to get the sensation back, but Justin on gripped her firmly.

He placed the finger that just exited form her into his mouth, licking it clean.

"You taste so nice, Cassandra. You should try it yourself," Justin teased, thrusting his finger back into her a few timebefore pulling it out and then sliding into her mouth instead.

Cassandra frowned slightly at first. Her mouth was suddenly full of herself, and the man's finger was moving in the same way that emulated their activity, gently pushing in and out.

"Good right?" Justin asked before pulling out his fingers. He then to grips on her hips, "You seemed curious, my love. Do you want to see how I eat you?"

Before she could reply, he lifted up her hips, bending them towards her face. Luckily, her difficult training kept her flexible, so the position wasn’t at all painful and could be done without any issues.

"Look at me." Justin says, and sticks out his tongue, circling her clit in front of her, "Can you see? I'm going to push my tongue into you, fuck you with it and make you come only with that.”

She couldn’t exactly see everything clearly, but much better when he was below. And as soon as he started, the sensation felt so much stronger than before.

"Justin!" she screamed, when his slippery tongue slid into her again, make a loud slurping sound.

The scream was loud. Enough so that it could’ve been heard by anyone below the balcony. Yet neither of them seemed to care enough to try and hush their voices. 

Justin’s tongue then mimicked thrusting action and true to his words, used it to fuck her.

Cassandra shivered and cried with pleasure. Her hands ran through his hair and then tugged it tightly it. It hurt a little, but he still continued the action to the point where it made her eyes roll backwards. She eventually let go and placed her hands back to the pillow that her head lay on, and gripped it tightly, stabling herself. The pressure and tension from gripping the pillow almost teared the material apart. A tongue may be shorter and thinner than both fingers and cock, but it had completely different sensation. It made her body more sensitive and her mind cloudy. 

When he felt she starting to squirm, he pushed his tongue in harder and harder. Almost there, he just needed to work a little bit more before he could send her off the cliff of pleasure.

He opened his mouth wider which allowed him more access to her, both deeper and wider. His teeth brushed the area around her clit at a new angle. After a bit more swirling and pressing, Cassandra’s body tensed up and she cried his name, almost in a screech.

Suddenly, A strong squirt of liquid shot into his throat and caught him off guard. He quickly pulled back and let go of Cassandra, the rest of her body slamming back onto the bed, but she hardly seemed notice or care.

Justin coughed, eyes widening in surprise. The liquid continued to gush out from Cassandra. It was transparent and watery, with the taste of her. Cassandra’s orgasm was clearly strong, and almost seemed like it wouldn’t stop. Out of curiosity, he touched her folds, and heard another cry of pleasure. He then slid one finger in, which resulted in another gush of fluid that soaked his chest and stomach.

A sudden idea pops into his head, and his eyes widen even more, if that was still possible. There was some legend he only heard but never see with his own eyes, not to mention experienced it in his past - when women on her climax, sometimes they...their sex fluid, they...squirt!

Yes, that's the word!

With this knowledge in his mind, he is thrilled. He grins like a fool, feeling so proud of himself and his dear Cassandra. His finger teased her a little more, making her squirt again, though less intensely. She seemed to be climbing down now and the fluids did not shoot off far and high as compared to what they did previously.

Cassandra moaned and murmured something unintelligent along with his name in between. Her chest went up and down slightly as she tried to catch her breath, and her legs could hardly close together, showing him her secret beauty. Her face is covered with unspeakable pleasure. And, of course, the white shirt still on her body. 

Almost out of instinct, he fumbled off the bed and grabbed his heavy sketchbook along with a quill. He needed to take this all in. He wanted a way to remember it after this. His breathing is shaky, as well his hands. He ignores his own aching member and just focuses on sketching her instead.

Ignoring all the finer details, he quickly sketched the vital details and promotion. Though rough and mostly abstract, the essence is there. But it was hard to ignore the other feelings that he was experiencing right now. 

"Shit, fuck it!" He carelessly threw away his scrapbook. He could finish the rest later. He had to thrust his aching cock into her.

And he does it in one go. Bringing out louder gasps and noise from Cassandra. Then, he purposefully pulled out the entirety of him, and, as per his prediction, drawing out more of her fluid too. With hitching breath, he slams back into her hard, lowering his body, and while makes rapid movement of his hips, he kisses her.

“I love you so much, Cass. You are so amazing.”

“Ah, I-Jus-Justin, hmmm!” Cassandra was still hardly able to form coherent sentence, the pleasure that she experienced was nothing like any of the previous times. It was harder and longer, like she was dying from pleasure, but would get pulled back to earth with every thrust of him.

“I love you. I love you...” Justin says with each thrust against her lips, muffled, but sweet nonetheless.

Cassandra curled her fingers on Justin’s short auburn hair when she finally feels she can control them again. She could feel her belly building up for yet another climax.

“Justin, I am...” she shut her eyes tightly, trying her best to focus and telling him her feelings.

“Coming again? Wait for me, let us come together.” Justin panted, only slowing down a little as he shifts to change angles, targeting on her sweet spot more directly. His hands then squeezed on her butt cheeks, rubbing it, misshaping it.

Cassandra found herself out of her edge again, stars dancing in her eyes, one hand running through his hair again, fingernails digging into his scalp; the other hand digs into his shoulder blade, leave long harsh red lines. She rolled her eyes, mouth gasping with cries as pleasure that overwhelm her.

With a few more thrusts, Justin slammed into her one last time and send himself over the edge as well. He bit down on her collarbone, muffling away his own loud groan. He actually bites so hard that he can taste blood in his mouth. He rocks his hip, working out of his orgasm until finally stops and collapses onto her.

The room fills with panting only, and smell mix of sex and sweat.

Both of them are soaking wet.

Justin recovered first, he carefully withdrawing himself, and grins when he sees the white sperm spill out of her. Lustful and arousing, which almost makes him want to slam himself in her again.

His Cassandra, always full of surprises.

Cassandra eyes were closed, but her breathing is starting to steady down. Eventually, she opened her eyes, a faint smile creeping across her face.

Justin then lowers himself and gives her a lingering kiss.

“Back with me now?” Justin teased, and to his surprise, his voice sounded much huskier than he expected.

“I feel my whole body is sore, yet relaxed. I have never felt such a mixed pleasure.” Cassandra blushed, her eyes glancingto the side.

“Intense, huh?” Justin smirked.

“Yes. Indeed. I’m a little embarrassed. I feel like I just...” Cassandra’s face was flushed even harder.

"Don’t worry. It’s just ‘my milk’ is coming out." Justin said.

Cassandra chuckled.

“Even at this very moment, you are still able to joke,” Cassandra sighed contently.

“I am not making jokes. I just point out the fact. Do you know how attractice you look now?” Justin asked but not really looking for an answer. He caresses her body, spotting the teeth marks on her collarbone and gently brushed his fingers against it. “Does it hurt?”

“Stinging, but it's alright. Just a bit of bleeding it seems.” Cassandra didn’t seem to mind much, “I think I pulled your hair and scratched your back even harder,”

“Stringing, but it’s alright.” Justin repeated, “Well, as long as you don’t pull out my hair, I am fine. It is strong enough.”

“Come, turn around, let me see your back.” Cassandra insisted, but smiled a little. 

Justin obeyed and laid on his stomach beside her, so she could inspect the scratches.

“I’m sorry,”

“You know you’ve given me ten lines before. This time it’s only five, it’s nothing,” Justin replied, trying to ease her guilt.

“You need to clean it.”

“Same with yours. But we can do that later,” Justin shifted himself again and on his side. He then pulled Cassandra closer to him and cuddled her.

“How are you feeling?

“Great, actually,” Cassandra turned to face him, “Although I know I’ll be sore tomorrow,”

Justin grinned as he lifted his finger and brushed away the soaking fringes on Cassandra’s forehead. And Cassandra does the same to him. Then they just stare at each other, lovingly.

“Do you know what you just did?” Out of the blue, Justin asks.

“What?”

“Well, when I ate you, what did you feel?” Justin asks.

“I...” Cassandra trailed off, trying to gather her words, “I felt like my world exploded. Very intense, I don’t know how to describe it, but I don’t think I ever felt anything like it. Not even when you were inside me. It felt similar, but a little different at the same time. I don’t even remember most of it. I honestly didn’t think I could come so hard with just a tongue. And when you made love to me after that, I felt I was being pushed to another level of pleasure. There was no control. My body was like jelly and I could only accept. Accept what you gave me. I feel like…If you were to leave me at that moment, I would’ve died.”

So these were her honest feelings. Justin couldn’t help but feel content by her words and pressed his lips upon hers, smiling. 

“I did tell you I will fuck you with my tongue, and make you come with only it.”

“And that you did.”

"By the way, have you heard of squirting?" Justin continue to asks.

"Squirting?" Cassandra raises her eyebrows, thinking for a while before answers, "I think yes, if you mean the legend. A rare case that women climax with spilling water-liked fluid..."

Her words trails off, eyes widen, something hits her. Did she...? Was that…? 

"Congratulations becoming another legend." Justin beamed. It was not hard to hear the proudness in his tone.

"I...how...really?" Cassandra sat up a little, disbelief all over her face.

"Oh yes, yes you are. You really did it. Your fluid almost choked me, and splashed all over my face and body,"

"So you did cough…" she had thought that she heard it, but she was so focused on her climax that she couldn’t be sure.

"Yes, I did. You heard it. Good," Justin nuzzled her neck."And when I touched you, put my finger in you, you squirt even more."

"So the feeling… I sort of peed...in, uh, to you?” She is struggled finding the right word to choose for her phrase and quickly felt warm with embarrassment.

“Oh, I assure you, one day I will make you come so hard that you may actually pee,” Justin teased and chuckled when he received a punch on the shoulder from her.

“I love you so much, Cassandra.” Justin finally quit teasing and embraced her tightly. “You are such a wonderful woman. Amazing.”

“You always say that,”

“Because it is true,” Justin tightened his hug before pushed both of them up. “Come, let us clean up and have our late dinner. I starting to feel very hungry now,”

They helped each other out of their bed, and Justin carried Cassandra over to the door that lead into the Inquisitor small, but well enough washroom when his legs were steady enough.

They were like young couple, splashing water onto each other, hissing from the coldness of it before Justin turned on the system that produced hot water. It was a very convenient and powerful system, invent by his own brother, with help from his father. It was a system to gather water, store it in the main keep that was build behind the kitchen and have servants use the hearth to keep the water warm. Skyhold was consistently cold, it was nice to have at least something to keep them warm for a bit, so he replicated the system with some improvement idea gathered by other inner circle members.

Justin winced a little as Cassandra poured over his scratched back, but then hissed even more when water was poured over his head. It seemed that she managed to scratch his scalp a bit harder than they thought.

“It must be my nails.” Cassandra says in an apologetic tone, and carefully checked for any other accidental wounds and cleaned them carefully. 

“It stings.” Justins sighed, unsure he wanted to complain or endure it.

After that, they continued to wash each other, undoubtedly both of them getting turned on a little, despite sharing an intense session only a few moments ago.

“As much as I want to...I...I don’t think I can take anymore tonight.” Cassandra admitting, blushing a bit.

“You have had quite a lot for one night already. And it’s new and fresh for you.” Justin smiled in understanding, but still being touchy with her. “I won’t enter you again. This, I promise,”

“Then what’s with your hand?” Cassandra quirks up her eyebrows as she felt his long, callous fingers run along her folds. Still, she open up slightly for better access.

“I am just doing some thorough cleaning.” Justin smirks, “Besides, when I said I am not entering you, I meant my cock will not hit home again tonight.”

“Home? Oh, you can’t be serious.” Cassandra pushed him a little, blushing, but she soon moaned from the fingers circling around her.

“You are so wet, I can’t seem to clean you up. So horny, my love.” Justin teased. He then pulls away his fingers, holding his awakening cock and dipped it in between her thigh, grinding, drawing moan out from both. He said he wouldn’t enter. He never said anything about touching.

“Justin...” Cassandra grips onto him, unsure if she wants him to break the promise and take her again or to have him stop altogether.

“If you weren’t so swollen, I would love to take you again and again.” Justin purred into her ears.

“And this beautiful bouncy ass of yours too,” he lightly pinches it.

Cassandra’s own hands wandered down from Justin’s back, and grabbed onto his strong, firm cheeks.

“Hmm, you are doing good, Cassy.” Justin groaned. “I always know you have this fetish about my butt. Which reminds me.”Justin’s finger caresses a tight pucker hiding in the middle of the round ass, sending shivers and gasps to Cassandra.

“One day I am going to rule this place too.” he exclaims, his eyes are now dark with lust again, “When we have more leisure time, I am going to spend days and nights with you. On the bed, on the desk...any surface and take you however you want.”

Cassandra moaned quietly at the thought of being bent over the table, on the balcony, against the wall, against the bookshelf, down on the floor, on the couches, or simply holding by his strong arms and get drilled just like that. It was endless.

“Well, I know what you’re thinking now.” Justin chuckled while resuming his previous task of cleaning them. Eventually, they finish up, and they look both as good as new again.

“Don’t you dare use this to tease me. You are the one who started it.” Cassandra groaned in annoyance.

“Sorry, I can’t help it. Too bad I am not good in drawing things from my imagination, or else I would draw all the smutty scenes that are playing in my head right now.” Justin grinned widely. Unashamed, he walked across his quarters nude, towards drawer where he stored ointments and bandages and pulled some of them out. 

“Come, sit.” Justin casually dragged the furs off, seeing as they were now dirty from their previous activity. Hopefully they didn’t ruin them completely. He quite liked those furs, considering how warm they were.

They then helped each other apply the ointments, making sure each of the scratches and wounds were taken care of.

“I think you should put some of your clothing in this room.” Justin said while he buttoned up his shirt and watched her picked up some of his clothes.

He wasn’t suggesting, he was commanding.

“I am fine with you wearing mine in here, or Maker, naked is even better. But I mind out of this room,”

“Do you think I would really behave like this in front of others?” Cassandra made a disgusted noise as she started to dress as well.

Justin just smirked, but then finally remembered his sketchbook that he had thrown. He then carefully picked it up and checked it. Much to his relief, no harm was done to it. Cassandra did not say anything about it, though she certainly had many questions would like to ask.

They then took their food out from the basket, it was no longer hot steamy, but lukewarm. Still, it was delicious enough.

Justin sank himself into one of his big cozy cushions. He then opened the wine that he managed to snatch from Dorian and poured for them both.

“Come, let’s try this fine wine. Josephine managed to find Tevinter wines for Dorian.” Justin handed Cassandra a glass when she sat down beside him, placing food on the floor.

“And how often do you steal wine?” Cassandra asked in disapproving tone.

“Never.” Justin gave her a winked smile, “I am a noble. I don’t ‘steal', I just snatch it from him, and I didn’t say ‘thank you’.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes and made another disgust noise before she then chuckled.

They both sat there and shared the food that Justin brought up. They eventually started to chat a little about Inquisition work, their people, friends. Before soon they found they finish pretty much everything in front of them.

“Do you want some more?” Justin asked politely.

“It’s alright, unless you want some.” Cassandra shake her head slightly.

Justin hummed a bit before he spoke. 

“As much as I may want to have a bit more of this smoky cheese and meat, I would rather just lay here with you. With the rest of this imported wine, of course.” He leaned himself to her, barely touching her lips that were now stained with the fine wine.

“Cheesy,” Cassandra pushed him away, and got up to her feet, putting away their plates.

“How is this cheesy, Cass? Besides, you love it.” Justin followed shortly with a half-hearted complaint.

Cassandra simply ignored him, though her lips was curled up slightly.

She then saw the sketchbook that he placed beside the basket. Her questions were back into her mind once more.

"Why is your book here, Justin? I thought we left it on your desk.”

"I...well..." Surprisingly, Justin was blushing.

Cassandra darted her eyebrows up.

"I kinda got lost in your beauty and had the urge to draw you in that precious moment. When you were, erm...squirting." Justin quickly shifted himself away from Cassandra, knowing he would get punched if he didn't.

"What are you even...Justin! You nasty man!" Cassandra was blushing hard, the red was creeping to the tip of her ears.

Coughing, Justin gingerly slid himself back to her side and nuzzled the crook of her neck with his arms tightly embracing her.

"Ouch!" He was right, he got hit. "Don't be angry. I am sorry. I just know I can't draw with only my memory, I needed something actually present in front of me.”

"Such excuses." She was definitely not buying it.

"You should see yourself." Justin pushes her slightly, let her stand in front of his sketchbook.

"But please, do not tear my book when you see it. After I finished my last sketchbook, I got this one and have bene using it for about a year. I always take good care of it."

"But you threw it on the floor." She accused him. 

"Well, that’s an exception. I was on the edge. I needed to feel you wrapping around me, the madness of releasing myself, in you." Justin pulled a puppy face, though his words were nothing puppy-like at all. "You must know that you are very sexy right? Do you think a man that is madly in love with this sexy woman can control himself? Especially when you were showing most attractive self? With every cell of your being just begging to get fucked?"

"I...I don't beg and especially not begging to get fucked." Cassandra looked sideways and shivered, "You don't even like to use those words much. Oh, stop hissing air into my ear!"

"I don't. Even when I was furious, I don't swear directly. But I can do it for you. I knew you get turned-on very fast when I say, fuck-you. Which I meant it. Literally, physically...mentally," Justin insisted on speaking right to her ear, in an amused tone.

Cassandra squirmed, trying to push him away. But she only gasped when the teasing man nibbled on her ear. It made her knees shake.

"I wonder if you still up for admiring my artwork?"

Cassandra groaned annoyingly, not happy with his overly amused tone. It was time to get him back. She just needed the right opening…

Finally, she got a chance to counter him, just enough to cause him to fumble back. She straightened up her back and took the sketchbook and walked back to the big cushion.

"Knew you would curious." Justin laughed.

Once again, they sat down together on cozy cushion. Cassandra held the sketchbook on her bent legs, while Justin’s marked hand wrapped around her shoulder while the other held his wine glass. They were quiet for the most part, but when he saw her eyes linger on particular drawings, he would roughly explain the story and scenarios. 

“I think you are talented, they are very nice. I don’t know a lot about proportion, but the drawings really do tell interesting stories.” Cassandra said in her usual calm and faithful tone.

“I’m glad you like them.” Justin gulped down one last bit of wine in the glass, “But they are nothing compared to my brother, or even my father.”

Cassandra turned her face, without asking verbally, Justin knew her question.

“My father taught us how to draw. Well, not exactly taught us, but when we were young, he would bring us outside and we would sketch for hours. Though we usually ended up with my brothers playing around and my sisters chatting and giggling. It was really only my father was that drew the whole time.” Justin smiled tenderly at the memories.

“You’ve seen Tim Tylan’s work, correct? A beautiful combination of reality and imagination. Now, he is amazing,”

“Are you going to tell me next that…Tim Tylan is your...erm, brother?” Cassandra darting a questioning eyes on him.

“Bingo!” Justin leaned in and gave her a kiss on her temple, “I knew you were a smart girl.”

“He was the bad influence. He taught me to write all that fluffy and smutty nonsense. When we were bored out writing dull reports and study, that’s when he would teach me. At first we wrote hidden word game in poems, short messages. Slowly, the writing became longer. We’d write journals, but they were more colourful than just a standard recording of the day’s events,” Justin looked at her and gave her a mischievous grinned. “He actually showed me ‘Swords and Shields’ one day. The very first version of it. It had a different title at the time. I don’t know where he got it, but I remember not to long after reading it, we soon dove into the swirl of naughty writing. Yes, you can say Varric was our inspiration to write smutty literature. Somewhat of a mentor.”

Cassandra made another disapproving noise.

“Two nobles, Trevelyans, smutty literature writers. How do you two get away until now?”

“Pen names, and messy noble connections. The only thing I appreciated with all that noble nonsense is that we got lots of resources to work with. And when you know how to use it, you don’t need to expose your actual name. To be fair, I wasn’t the one handling all this, my brother was. I am too lazy to even bother. I prefer to sit back and relax, unless I have to.”

“True enough. Look at how Josephine work with all the Orlesian nobles.” Cassandra smiled a little. Josephine was their wonderful ambassador, the Inquisition would be so much different without her for sure. “And I know how little to no toleration for you start talking about noble nonsense.”

“When I was in Ostwick, as you may know, we Trevelyans are on a first name basis with Chantry, with relatives spread out across Thedas. A surprising amount of influence for a Free March family.” Justin helped himself poured another glass of wine, “We don’t wear ridiculous masks, but we still had ridiculous balls. I was youngest son of House Trevelyan, though still somewhat important. People paid more attention to my brothers and sisters of course, to see if they can charm them and make themselves part of Trevelyan.”

“I’ve never enjoyed balls.” Cassandra made an obvious detested sound.

“I wouldn’t doubt it. I can hardly imagine how you’d look wearing a fluffy dress.” Justin laughed as he handed the glass to Cassandra.

“I hate those too. Dresses don’t suit me and there is nothing romantic about wearing them. The same with dancing.”

“I bet Josephine will protest if you don’t. She loves wearing dresses, and I am sure she has no problems throw herself in the middle of ballroom and dancing with anyone she lays an eye on.” Justin commented.

“I just wish she wasn’t so serious about the Orlesian ball. I can’t believe that we all have to dance and, ugh, mingle with those nobles.”

“Are you going to wear pretty dress?” Justin asked curiously.

“No.”

“Ah, sad. Though I can’t imagine how you would look like in dress, but I’m still curious. After all, Lady Pentaghast is a charming woman. And charming women are always able to pull off a dress, becoming the light of the ball.”

“You just made it up. Again.” Cassandra could never tell when he was being truthful or when he was just teasing.

“Every woman in the ballroom is stunning.” Justin did not deny he was joking, only left this vague answer.

“Not including me.”

“Including Cassandra Pentaghast.” Justin retorted fast with a sexy smile, “You do know lovers see their loves as the most wonderful people in the world, don’t you?”

“You never stop flirting or trying to sweet talk, do you?”

“Ah, I can’t help with it. I just dipped my tongue into juicy sexy place of my lover. Of course my tongue is coated with sweetness.”

“Justin!” Cassandra turned bright red. She couldn’t believe he just said that!

“I know I flirt a lot, especially today, but...” Justin shift himself close to Cassandra, “I love you. You are the only woman that makes me understand what is these feelings are; to constantly want to be with together, no matter how long we have been together.”

He was referring to his parents. He never quite understood their relationship until now. After all these years, having children turn to adults, their love never died down a single bit.

The words that Justin said was full of sincerity and Cassandra felt something in her heart ting, filling her with warmth instantly. She did not know what would happen in future, but she knew that right now, her heart was with this man, entirely, truthfully.

“I love you too, Justin.” Cassandra closed the gap between them and leaned in to kiss the man she was madly in love with.

The kiss was slow, pouring with love and respect, the sincerity and honesty. Justin helped her put down the wine glasses and placed his sketchbook aside. Then, he gently eased her to lay on her back further. He had no intention of taking her again tonight, but he wanted to ravish and indulge her.

She worth it all. If he could do everything she commanded, he would. 

“You spoil me,” Cassandra said breathlessly.

She was half laying on top of Justin, her buttons opened-up again, to which his hands slide up to caress her.

Soon after, Justin took off his clothing and was only left with his smalls. She could felt his hardness, but she also knew he had no intention to release himself, just enough for her to tease him it seemed. 

“So be it.” Justin said lazily. His eyes were half closed. 

“Aren’t you... uncomfortable?” She concerned.

“You’ve read my novels, you should know that tension can sometimes be good, right?” Justin smirked.

“If you say so.” Cassandra rolled her eyes.

“Impatient huh? You were quite swollen, I don’t want to hurt you any further.” Justin said with serious tone, “As much as I would love to tie you up around me, never separate and have sex the whole night until the sun rises up, I think for tonight, once is enough. But I promise you, tomorrow in the morning I am not leaving this room without having a morning sex with you.” He added with a smirk.

Cassandra widen her eyes, glared up at him. But the blush on her cheeks told Justin that she wasn’t angry. More like she was hiding her excitement. Ah, if only he could push her down and have her all over again tonight.

“Don’t look at me like that, or I will lose control.” He sighed, “But I assure you, I’m fine. When I first realized I was so interested in you, fantasizing about you in so many way, since then I’ve never sleep in without a half-hard dick.”

“You’re joking,” Cassandra frowned, “No man I know able to sleep peacefully in that condition. They would relieve themselves. That is as much as I know."

“First, I don’t really like when you say that. I know you’ve heard this when you worked with all those men. The soldiers. But why are they even telling you this? You are a woman after all!” Justin dramatically exclaimed, before let out a loud signed and change topic, “But speaking of the condition, June Treyan says otherwise. Even Tim Tylan says that too.”

“I doubt I would want to know how do you two know about this feeling.” Cassandra said dryly.

“I just copy his words to make them mine,” he joked. “Up until now I couldn’t truly understand and treasure the feeling, but I now feel far more better at restraining myself. So I can release the urge, on you later, of course,” Justin finished with a peck on her cheek.

“A lewd man for sure.” Cassandra rolled her eyes.

“Your lovely lewd man,”

“Fair enough.” Cassandra nudged him a little, still feeling curiosity bubbling inside her.

“You can always ask me anything, you curious kitten.” Justin’s hand caresses on her back affectionately.

“I’m not kitten. But I am curious...”

“Ask then,” Justin didn’t bother to argue with her whether she was kitten or not.

“June Treyan, why the name?” Cassandra asked. It seemed to be quite distracting for her, not knowing the answer.

“This? This is the question that bugging you half a night since we have dinner?” Justin laughed.

Cassandra blushed and glared at him, clearly feeling like a fool.

“Oh Maker, you’re cute,” Justin laughed, “Treyan was just the short for I made myself for my last name, Trevelyan, Tre-vel-yan, Treyan.”

Cassandra raised her eyebrows, definitely not expecting something so simple. 

“That was also what my brother did. Timothy Trevelyan, Tim. But he rearranged the alphabet and formed Tylan instead,”

“What about June?”

“I born in June. Don’t you know that? Ouch. Really? I thought you would know,” Justin mocked a hurt look when he saw her expression.

“That’s just a month away,” Cassandra slacked her jaw a little, she never know or thought about this.

“Actually, 43 days to be exact. I’ll officially be 29,” Justin said, “Shall I expect some sort present from my beloved?”

“Go ahead and keep dreaming, kid.”

“Kid? I am 28 going 29, how am I a kid at all?” Justin protested.

“Well, to me, you are. You know I’m older.” Cassandra’s eyes dimmed down a bit.

“I know. I’m probably one of the youngest in the circle,” Justin shrugged, “Even if you were twenty years older than me I wouldn’t care. And look, you’re not even ten years older than me. Even my parents are twelve years difference. Though it’s my father who is older, but who cares? I only care if you love me or not. You do, right?”

“Oh, I do.” Cassandra shakes her head, the gloomy feeling subsiding, “But you are still a child. You feel like someone fresh out of the circle, travelling this world full of curiosity and exciting, despite everything that has happened.”

“I still don’t know what you mean by a child,” Justin laughed, but continue to protest, “I consider myself very charming and mature. But if you are implying that I look young, thank you. I know I look much younger than my actual age. Just like Leliana. But no, I am not a child,”

“Childish.”

“No, I’m not!” He protested.

“See? Childish. Only childish people would argue over this.” Cassandra grinned, feeling very happy to see this side of Justin. Pouting and protesting for a silly reason.

“No, I just have a baby face like my father. That makes us look younger than our actual age. But that does not affect my maturity. I am never childish!”

“If you say so.” Cassandra turned her head away, tried to supress her laughed that threatened to come out.

“You are laughing at me! Hey! Now I am taking my word back. I’m not waiting till morning, I am going to take you right now. Right here. I’ll show you how mature I am!” Justin rolled on to her, pulling off his smalls, making her gasped in surprised.

“Childish! Ah!”

“So wet, so ready for me. Tell me, what kind of child can do this to you? Hmm?” Justin asked, teasing her opening.

“Fine, not a child, but still immature,” Cassandra threw her head back, her mind starting to jam with pleasure he created. She could feel herself moaning slightly. “Getting mad over such silly thing.”

“Not silly thing. It’s important,” But it seemed that would be the end of that conversation, as they were already starting to move on to more pleasurable things. “Ah, you are so good. So tight.” Just groaned, unable to steady his pace, he just had to rush up pace, chasing the sensual.

Cassandra opened her mouth, but she couldn’t say anything other than groaning and moaning as she got dragged into another round of pleasure play.

Immature or not, Justin was definitely a strong man. Oh yes, this part was definitely more than mature enough. His personality? Well, that he needed to work on a bit more.

Nonetheless, she loved him.


End file.
